Jalan - jalan bersama Reishi
by Setsura
Summary: Sekedar cerita tentang Reishi dan Anna di mana mereka berdua jalan - jalan ke beberapa tempat di kota Shizume, dan ternyata Fushimi dkk membuntuti dari belakang. Fluff and cuteness ahead plus side story yang melibatkan stalker(MikoRei). Rating T untuk jaga - jaga.


AU di mana semua orang hidup bahagia, Reisi dan Mikoto tetap seorang 'King' tapi tidak ada perseteruan di antara King di sini,

Terinspirasi dari short story Sand Castle di mana Reishi dengan cerdik menangani Fushimi yang ketus dan gampang meledak(brotp).

Cuma berharap kalau Reisi bisa jadi ibu, maaf, ayah yang baik untuk Anna.

Tentunya ada MikoRei di bawah, dan ada sedikit humor(?) menanti,

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi adalah seorang laki – laki yang berparas cantik dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik bagaikan tirai yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata indah berwarna sapphire. Bentuk wajahnya oval, dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat memantulkan warna biru yang indah ketika terkena sinar mentari. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang meliriknya dengan pandangan kagum ataupun tersipu – sipu. Tapi mereka tidak berusaha mendekatinya karena Reisi sedang memegang tangan seorang anak perempuan yang tidak kalah cantiknya. Anak kecil itu berambut lurus berwarna keperakan, terurai dengan indah pada bahu dan punggungnya, anak itu tidak memiliki ekspresi tetapi matanya yang berwarna ruby terkadang dapat memberitahu orang tentang bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

"…Kau tidak bosan bersamaku?" Tanya Reisi dengan lembut. Reisi memang sopan dan baik kepada orang lain kecuali pada seorang lelaki berambut merah menyala atau kepada orang - orang yang melanggar peraturan di daerahnya. Kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau dia dingin atau sulit didekati tapi sebenarnya dia hanya tidak tahu cara bergaul seperti orang kebanyakan, sebagian dikarenakan Reisi adalah seorang 'King'.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau kuantar pulang ke tempat Suoh?" Reisi tersenyum pada anak itu, berharap anak itu jadi lebih nyaman bersamanya. Anna hanya diam saja, matanya menjadi sedikit kelam dan tangannya yang tidak sedang mengenggam tangan Reisi terlihat memainkan ujung dressnya.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kamu datangi?" Anna terdiam untuk sementara, dia sendiri tidak tahu dia mau ke mana tapi hari ini Totsuka sedang pergi bersama Yata dan Fushimi, Kusanagi sedang sibuk mengurusi pelanggan yang tiba – tiba membludak dan Mikoto sedang melabrak orang aneh yang selalu memakai topeng rubah…

.

.

.

Ketika mendengar dari Fushimi bahwa Reisi sedang berlibur hari ini, pagi – pagi sekali dia membangunkan Mikoto untuk diantar ke tempat Reisi. Sesampainya mereka di tempat Reisi, Anna membunyikan bel dan menanti dengan sedikit berbunga – bunga. Dia melambai – lambaikan tangannya pada intercom, ketika Reisi melihat tangan mungil melambai – lambai dia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Anna? Pagi – pagi begini…" Belum selesai bicara, matanya beralih pada Mikoto yang sedang memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan mata yang… tajam. Dia terlihat terhibur dengan penampilan Reisi sambil memainkan rokok yang ada di mulutnya. Reisi hanya memakai yukata untuk mandi berwarna putih yang sedikit berantakan karena dia memakainya buru – buru ketika mendengar bunyi bel sehabis mandi, kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu seakan mengintip dari celah – celah yukatanya itu. Rambutnya masih basah dan dia juga tidak memakai kacamata sehingga matanya yang berwarna sapphire lebih jelas terlihat , dia terlihat… Menggiurkan (menurut Mikoto tentunya).

"…" Mikoto maju dengan perlahan – lahan, seperti seekor harimau yang sedang mengincar mangsanya dan bersiap untuk menerkam kapan saja sementara Reisi merasa terancam dengan setiap langkah Mikoto yang terlihat lambat seperti disengaja,

"Jangan coba - coba untuk mendekat, Suoh Mikoto."

Reisi langsung menggendong Anna untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu, tidak lupa dia memasang pelindung sebesar satu ruangan apartemennya. Karena terakhir kali dia mengunci pintu tanpa memasang pelindung, Mikoto melelehkan pintu itu tanpa belas sekejap bunyi sesuatu yang keras seperti ledakan terdengar, benar saja, Mikoto langsung berusaha menghancurkan pelindung yang dipasang Reisi. Reisi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil cepat – cepat mengganti yukatanya ke baju yang lebih sesuai.

"Orang itu benar – benar…"

Anna yang sudah terlanjur dibawa masuk oleh Reisi hanya berkeliling di ruangan itu, dia sangat suka wangi apartemen Reisi. Wanginya sangat segar dan ada sedikit aroma manis, persis seperti saat dia berada dekat Reisi dan mencium harum yang mengingatkannya akan lautan yang luas. Tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara benturan yang keras, matanya langsung menuju kearah pintu,

"Buka saja, sebelum dia merusak pintu itu(lagi)." Ucap Reisi sambil mengambil kacamata yang dia letakkan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Anna membuka pintu pas sesaat sebelum Mikoto mengakhiri masa hidup pintu itu, ketika melihat Reisi yang sudah berpakaian rapi, dia mendengus seperti sudah memperkirakan hal itu sebelumnya,

"Hmph"

"Heh, kecewa, Suoh?" Munakata melanturkan perkataan dengan senyum puas di bibirnya,

Mikoto hanya mendengus lagi dan memberikan senyum khasnya sambil berkata,

"Hn, kata orang yang baru kemarin mengeluarkan suara er-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Reisi sudah mengadukan kepala Mikoto dengan tembok sambil tersenyum kesal,

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, sebutkan maksud kedatanganmu ke sini."

Oh, Anna sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran mereka yang seperti ini, hal ini terjadi hampir setiap kali Anna bermain ke apartemen Reisi bersama Mikoto. Padahal ketika Fushimi atau Totsuka atau Kusanagi yang membawanya menemui Reisi, setidaknya Reisi selalu sopan dan ramah pada mereka meskipun sarkasmenya tetap tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Tanya dia." Mikoto memiringkan kepalanya kearah Anna

.

.

.

* * *

Reisi mengajak Anna ke Game Center, meskipun dia sendiri tidak pernah main ke tempat seperti itu.

"Ada permainan yang kamu inginkan?"

Anna memperhatikan permainan tangkap boneka yang pernah dia mainkan bersama Mikoto sebelumnya dan rupanya isi di dalamnya sudah diganti dengan jenis boneka yang baru, diapun berlari ke arah mesin tangkap boneka itu dan menoleh kearah Reisi,

"Hmm… Bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

Annapun menjelaskan cara bermainnya dengan detail karena dia sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan boneka baru meski ekspresinya tetap seperti biasa,

"Kartunya ke sini, Tuas itu untuk bergerak, Tombol ini untuk mengambil…"

"Hmm… Seperti ini?"

Satu boneka terangkat, Anna meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada panel karena dia harus jinjit untuk melihat boneka itu dibawa, matanya bersinar – sinar dan seperti ada bunga – bunga yang berterbangan di sekitarnya, Anna sangat bersemangat memperhatikan alat itu membawa bonekanya sementara Reisi hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Dan boneka itu pun langsung berhasil didapatkan saat pertama kali mencoba berkat keberuntungan seorang 'King' yang mengerikan, Anna langsung menunduk, menanti boneka itu dijatuhkan. Dia mengambil boneka itu dari dalam dan memeluknya dengan erat, sebuah boneka singa yang sangat lucu.

Anna menarik – narik lengan cardigan Reisi sehingga pria tinggi itu menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatap mata dengan gadis mungil itu. Saat dia menunduk, Anna mencium pipi empuk milik Reisi,

"Reisi, terima kasih."

Saat itu juga ada beberapa flash kamera kearah mereka,

"Kenapa flashnya menyala?!"

"B-bodoh, jangan dorong – dorong!"

"Sssttt diammm…!"

"Kau yang paling berisik!"

Reisi dan Anna menoleh kearah suara – suara berisik yang sangat familiar itu, dengan secepat kilat mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan dengan secepat itu pula mereka sudah dikurung dengan pelindung Reisi.

"…Fushimi kun, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Dan tambahkan hal – hal yang paling sepele sekalipun." Ucap pria pemilik suara berat itu sambil membersihkan kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekat, Fushimi langsung mendecak,

"Tsk… Ini gara – garamu, Misaki."

"Apa katamu, Saru?!"

"Fushimi kun." Reisi mendekat dengan senyum mematikan pada Fushimi, dan ternyata Totsuka, Akiyama dan Kusanagi juga ada di situ. Fushimi mendecak lagi,

"Ini semua gara – gara Mikoto san, dia yang menyebarkan berita kalau kau dan Anna akan jalan – jalan bersama hari ini, tadinya Kusanagi san mau ikut terus Totsuka san juga mau ikut… Karena kelihatannya menarik, Misaki mengikuti dari belakang, entah dia iri karena tidak diajak atau apa… Dia menarik tanganku, aku tidak terlibat." Fushimi menjelaskan dengan wajah bosan,

"Dan kenapa akhirnya kalian hanya mengikuti dari belakang?"

"Itu ide Totsuka san. Katanya 'Kelihatannya menarik melihat interaksi mereka berdua'"

"Eh? Ahahahaha" Totsuka hanya tertawa ringan tanpa dosa. Reisi bisa dengan mudah memberi mereka … Kalau Totsuka yang memberikan ide, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada orang ini, wajahnya yang dan senyumannya yang polos menghapus seluruh niat untuk marah dari Reisi.

.

.

.

Totsuka memperlihatkan video dan foto yang dia ambil kepada semua orang di HOMRA, ada yang terkejut karena melihat 'Blue King' bisa bersikap seperti orang 'biasa'. Tentu saja Mikoto hanya melihat dengan tatapan bosan dan mengantuk sementara yang lain mengeluarkan suara 'hoooo' 'hmmmm' dan 'heee'.

"U-WAA! T-Totsuka san, ini… Ini juga Totsuka san yang foto?!" Dengan gemetar Misaki memberikan setumpuk kecil foto sambil menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Totsuka mengambil foto itu dari tangan Misaki dan melihat foto itu satu per satu,

"Wah, King pasti suka melihat ini. Wao…"

"Apa sih?" Orang – orang berkumpul di dekat Totsuka, berebutan melihat foto yang dipegang Totsuka…

Seketika itu juga beberapa orang langsung mimisan, ada yang langsung kabur, ada yang tetap tinggal dengan muka merah seperti tomat,

"King, untukmu." Totsuka memberikan foto – foto di tangannya pada Mikoto yang sedang tidur – tiduran di sofa bersama Anna, dia membuka matanya setengah dengan malas untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditepuk – tepukan Totsuka ke tangannya,

"Hn?"

"Reisi… Cantik…"

Foto – foto yang diberikan Totsuka antara lain foto Reisi yang sedang tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian, hanya berbalutkan selimut, di foto berikutnya ada Reisi yang sedang berusaha melepas celana panjangnya untuk mandi(atasannya sudah dilepas tentunya), ada juga foto Reisi yang hanya memakai yukata mandi dan foto Reisi yang baru bangun di pagi hari dengan rambut dan baju masih berantakan sehingga memperlihatkan hal - hal yang biasanya tidak dia perlihatkan untuk umum.

Aura merahpun langsung meledak – ledak dari Mikoto,

"Si busuk itu…" Mikoto berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan aura yang mengerikan,

"Oi, kau mau ke mana, Mikoto?" Tanya Kusanagi yang baru keluar dari gudang,

"Membalas hadiah seseorang."

"Hadiah? Memang kau mau menghadiahkan apa?"

"Kembang api yang besar."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

* * *

Crack/OC mulai dari sini

* * *

"King, maaf, dokumen – dokumen transaksi gelap HOMRA yang dikirim tertukar dengan hasil foto milik anda…"

"Apa?! Kalian tidak tahu betapa susahnya mengumpulkan foto – foto itu?! Ambil kembali!"

"T-tapi paket itu sudah sampai di tangan HOMRA…"

"Damn…Foto – foto koleksi bintang lima dan tujuhku… Wajah cantik itu… Rambutnya yang halus seperti sutra, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, bibirnya yang manis… Belahan – belahan bajunya… (ambil tissue, sumbat hidung karena mulai mimisan) Tubuh indahnya yang…(Ngiler)" stalker

DHUARRRRRR!

Suara ledakan yang keras terdengar dari pintu, saudara – saudara… Suoh Mikoto memasuki ruangan sambil diselimuti oleh kepulan asap hasil ledakan tadi, dia menaikkan satu kaki pada beton besar yang terlempar di dekat kakinya, dengan rokok di mulutnya dan dengan suara berat yang sedikit serak, dia berkata,

"No blood, No bone, No ash."

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

A.N:

Rasanya pengen menceritakan tentang kecantikan Reisi lebih detail lagi /dilempar sendal

Thanks for reading, a minute to Review maybe? ;D


End file.
